Fairytale Story
by crazymol4588
Summary: Charlie thought he'd tried everything to help Claire remember who he was. But it's not until he looks through her diary again that he's truly inspired.


Fairytale Story

Charlie sat quietly as he watched Claire sleep. Even though she had large black bags under eyes and was still very pale, she was the most beautiful woman Charlie had ever seen. Her soft blonde curls lay draped over her shoulders and her very pregnant belly slowly moved up and down. A slight smile grew over Charlie's face as he watched her sleep.

He began to twirl Claire's dairy between his fingers. He had already read it three times looking for clues as to why Claire lost her memory, but he couldn't find anything. He opened it up and flipped to a random page. It was a list of Claire's top five favorite movies:

5. The Princess Bride

4. Titanic

3. Romeo and Juliet

2. Moulin Rouge

1. Sleeping Beauty

_Hopeless romantic_ , though Charlie. There were random doodlings of Sleeping Beauty characters all along the page. The dragon, the three fairies, and a large picture of the Prince kissing Sleeping Beauty with "True Love's First Kiss" written over it in cursive. He smiled as he traced the pictures with his finger.

Suddenly Charlie heard a rustling and looked up. Claire was slowly sitting up, bright eyes fixed on Charlie's hands.

"What are you doing with my dairy?" Claire said quickly.

"I um, I just-" Charlie tried to crock out a sentence, but nothing was making sense.

"You have no right to read that." Claire said angrily. "I don't even know you!"

"Claire, I've already told you," said Charlie as he moved over to her side. "I'm Charlie. I'm your best friend on the island."

"Why would my best friend read my diary?" Claire asked without breaking eye contact with Charlie.

"I'm looking for clues, hints, signs…anything that will help me to help you."

"Well I don't need your help," Claire said hastily. She snatched the diary out of his hands and stared at him. Charlie got the hint and left her side.

Charlie moved over the beach. He walked as far down the beach as he could without getting splashed by the crashing waves. He sat down and sank his feet into the warm sand. The waves always had a calming effect on him, but they weren't even helping now. How can Claire, the woman he shared so many tender moments with, not know who he was? They'd been through so much together. _Hell_, he thought, _I died for her. And I'd do it again, just to make sure she's ok._

Charlie sunk his hand into the sand and was met with something hard. There was something clear and shiny sticking out of the sand. He began to dig a hole to find out what it was. He cleared off the last bit of sand and saw that it was an empty jar. The same one he had used to give Claire her peanut butter, in fact. He picked it up and began to examine it. There was still a little bit of the label on it. Charlie ran his finger over and remembered how excited Claire was that she had peanut butter…even if it was imaginary.

_That's it,_ though Charlie. _She has to remember_. Charlie stood up and started to make his way back to the caves. He was determined to make Claire remember him. He didn't know how he'd do it, but he knew he wouldn't leave her side until she remembered who he was.

Charlie entered the part of the cave Claire was in to find her sleeping again. She was holding her diary close to her chest. Charlie walked quietly towards Claire. The diary was still on the same page Charlie had been reading, and her fingers were covering the writing so all Charlie could see was "Sleeping Beauty". He stared at how utterly gorgeous Claire was for a little while. Her flaws only made her seem that much more perfect. And when she slept she looked like a fallen angel. Just then Charlie got an idea.

He went over to Claire's side and kneeled down next to hear. He took her diary and moved it to the rock next to her. He gently moved Claire's hair away from her face and slowly stroked her forehead. Claire moved slightly, but didn't wake up. Charlie took a deep breath and hoped his plan would work.

He slowly lowered his head so his lips were touching hers. He wasn't sure if his beard was scratching her, so he pushed his lips out farther then he normally would. He left them there for a few second before pulling back. Nothing had happened. Charlie tried kissing Claire again, only this time more passionately. He began to move his lips, and to his surprise, Claire moved hers too. Claire's eyes were still closed, but her mouth was moving as if she was completely awake. Charlie took Claire in his arms and sat her up as they continued to kiss. He held her with one arm and used the other to hold up her head. They kissed for a few more seconds before Charlie ended it by kissing her a few short times in a row. He pulled his head back and looked at the beautiful woman he was now holding close to him.

Claire's eyes were still closed and she had stopped moving. A small tear began to roll down Charlie's cheek. It seemed like nothing he did was ever going to be able to wake Claire from the spell she was under. Charlie began to lower her back down to the ground, when her eyes slowly started to open. She stared at Charlie, whose mouth was gaping open.

"Charlie," she said softly. "That was nice." She gave a weak smile.

"Claire! Claire, I've missed you so much." Charlie embraced her in his arms as tears went streaming down his face. "Please don't ever leave me again," he said muffled into her shoulder.

"Where did I go?" Claire said confusedly.

"Love, you couldn't remember anything. You didn't remember the crash, you didn't remember the island…you didn't remember me."

"How can I not remember you?" Claire said blinking. "Besides the baby, you're all I think about on this island."

More tears began to pore down Charlie's face. He brought her even tighter into his chest. He heard her whisper into his ear, "How did you make me remember?"

Charlie was now looking at Claire's open diary. He looked at the words written above the Prince and Sleeping Beauty. "True love's first kiss," he said softly.


End file.
